The Curse of Kyubi
by Andy Ross
Summary: "Un hombre, una maldición,un cristal, una coleccionista y un romance inesperado" Regalo de Cumpleaños para GirlBender! Espero que te guste!
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis: _Un hombre, una maldición, un cristal, una coleccionista y un romance inesperado._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicado a una persona a quien considero una amiga, espero que piense lo mismo de mí.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Andie (GirlBender)!**

.

The Curse of Kyubi

.

La rosa era de cristal al igual que el zorro, pero esta atravesaba el corazón con su tallo, el cual tenía feroces y puntiagudas espinas.

Lo que más llamaba su atención de esa pequeña escultura era la perfecta terminación de los detalles, y las llamativas nueve colas de animal.

Incluso había llegado a pensar que en ciertas ocasiones el animal la miraba fijamente esperando algo que nunca lograba adivinar.

Esa era una de las mejores obras que jamás podría llegar a admirar, le fascinaban las esculturas y obras de arte y ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales trabajaba en una galería de arte en las afueras de New Jersey.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver el pequeño tinte azulado que parecía estar rodeando las puntas de los pétalos de la roza que atravesaba al zorro de fuego.

Hinata Hyuga es una de las mejores restauradoras y coleccionista del mundo del arte. Desde que era pequeña amaba todo lo que en arte se refería, así que a la edad de quince años comenzó reparando pinturas de un pequeño museo cerca de su casa.

Ahora a la edad de veinte y cinco años ya tenía cierta fama y se especializaba es conservación de esculturas, estatuas y pinturas.

Aunque no podía evitar cierta fascinación con los objetos como ese que se hallaba en la mesa de su taller.

Su mejor amigo Kiba Inuzuka era dueño de una galería de arte donde se exponían grandes obras del Arte Moderno.

Desde hacía semanas estaba muy entusiasmado con la llegada de su nueva adquisición.

Una escultura de cristal que fue hallada en unas ruinas en Japón. Ni los historiadores, ni los arqueólogos encontrar ningún archivo donde se hablara de semejante escultura.

Fue un gran revuelo para los coleccionistas y grandes museos pero al final Kiba logro comprarlo por una gran suma de siete dígitos.

Kiba, de seguro estaría muy enojado en esos momentos. Un idiota movió el cristal donde se hallaba el Kyubi, nombre con el cual lo bautizaron, y una de las colas estaba fracturada.

Motivo por el cual ella fue la elegida para repararla.

Decir que estaba feliz era un eufemismo, saber que ella era la que lo repararía era algo que la llenaba de orgullo.

Su mejor amiga Sakura no llegaba a comprender el estado de excitación que en esos momentos la embargaba.

—Bien Zorrito, es hora de examinarte. —Hinata tomo con cuidado los anteojos especiales y se los coloco para poder mirar la fisura de la tercera cola.

Luego de unos minutos pudo comprobar que el Zorro estaba tan bien hecho que incluso podía distinguir los pequeños pelos de las puntas.

—Es increíble. —jamás en su vida había llegado a ver algo tan hermoso. La persona que lo hizo debió ser un genio. —Me hubiera encantado conocer al artista, sin duda era una persona apasionada en su trabajo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la mano con la que sostenía al cristal.

—Raro… —desvió su vista a la rosa que tenía cierto tinte azulado, atravesaba el corazón del zorro en un ángulo agudo, como si el zorro hubiera estado corriendo y la rosa fue tirada como una flecha—. Tal vez deba mirar más de cerca esta rosa parece muy interesante.

La punta sobresalía del pecho y las espinas solo podían apreciarse en la parte de arriba. Un extraño brillo en la punta del tallo de la rosa llamo su atención.

Se quitó los guantes de látex y la rozó con mucho cuidado. La punta más fina de la que hubiera querido pensar, se pinchó el dedo.

Una gota de sangre se quedó impregnada por el tallo.

Su nariz se arrugó con disgusto.

—Perfecto, acabo de manchar con mi sangre una escultura que cuesta millones de dólares. —Se levantó y se dirigió al botiquín del baño. —Si Kiba se entera me obligara a hacer el trabajo gratis con lo tacaño que puede llegar a ser ese desgraciado.

—Yo puedo matarlo por usted.

Hinata cerró la manija del agua y se dio la vuelta con terror, arrancó su mirada fija del cuarto de baño… y se congeló.

Un hombre… Un hombre grande…

¡Un hombre!

Un hombre muy grande estaba frente a ella con postura intimidante, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su enooorme pecho… un muy musculoso pecho. Y… ¡Dios mío! Estaba desnudo.

Un hombre desnudo estaba frente a ella con su… con su enorme cosa colgando.

Un grito de terror amenazaba salir de su garganta cuando los nervios impidieron que cualquier cosa saliera de su boca.

Miro sobre el hombre de aquel mastodonte, pero no lo logro era una cabeza más alto que ella.

Necesitaba escapar… y necesitaba hacerlo de una vez, ese hombre podría violarla y nadie se daría cuenta.

Maldita sea la hora en que eligió esa cabaña a diez kilómetros de la ciudad, no se había detenido a pensar en que si alguien intentaba robarle he incluso secuestrarle no tendría a nadie a quien llamar.

Su celular estaba en el otro cuarto porque odiaba que cualquiera la molestara cuando trabajaba y la ventana del baño era imposible. Ni siquiera su cabeza cabría en la ranura. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave… y las llaves estaban en el pequeño salón, muy lejos de su alcance. El sudor perló su frente.

—¿Quién eres y como entraste?

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, conocido como el Kyubi, tú misma me metiste. —¡Dios! Hablaba con ese tono algo ronco… era realmente atemorizante.

Estaba mintiendo, ella jamás en su vida le abriría la puerta a un hombre de semejante aspecto y menos estando sola. Se parecía a esos guerreros de novelas románticas que tanto le gustaban.

—Mi familia es conocida por su gran taijutsu. No te acerques tanto que podría matarte con uno de mis dedos.

Él arqueo una ceja.

Perfecto, él no le creía. Pero ciertamente su familia si era reconocida por su gran habilidad en las artes marciales, excepto la oveja negra de la familia: ella.

Maldición, debió escuchar a su primo Neji cuando le dijo que necesitaba clases de defensa personal.

—No pareces tener gran musculatura en tus raquíticos brazos. —sonrió de medio lado, sin revelar sus dientes y su corazón salto galopante, ensordeciendo sus oídos.

Tenía que calmarse o sufriría un infarto en cualquier momento. Jamás en su vida había vivido semejante experiencia. Esa belleza masculina estaba frente a ella, sin olvidar la completa desnudes en la que se encontraba. Además, qué diablos hacia un hombre como ese en su casa. Era obvio que quería hacerle algo.

Él la observo un momento antes de dar un paso hacia ella.

Hinata retrocedió un paso, pero el lavado interrumpió su patética huida.

—Te juró que jamás en mi vida te abrí la puerta de mi casa, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto en ningún lugar.

—Tú me liberaste he invocaste mi presencia.

¿Invocar? Incluso era demasiado como para invocarlo en sueños. La cosa se iba poniendo cada vez más seria y no creía que saliera viva de allí. Al menos tenía el consuelo de haber un visto a ese hombre tan hermoso como última cosa.

— ¿Liberarte? Juró que nadie te ha liberado de nada. —si sería la última cosa que viera al menos tenía el derecho de disfrutar esa vista que tal vez nunca más se presente.

El hombre frente a ella era más mucho más alto que ella, casi tocando el techo. Sus cabellos rubios rozaban sus hombros. Pero sus ojos eran lo más llamativo, eran azules, con un brillo acuático.

Temía demasiado mirar su cuerpo desnudo pero echo una pequeña ojeada para saber que era un hombre con un… su… un hombre muy, muy sano.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

¡Claro que tenía miedo! Un hombre estaba desnudo en su casa a kilómetros de la civilización, pero era de idiotas decirlo en voz alta, una regla básica de supervivencia es nuca demostrar miedo al depredador.

—Yo no tengo miedo, tú deberías temerme soy una súper-guerrera.

Si, bastante estúpido.

Hinata salió despacio del baño esperando el momento en que el hombre saltara sobre ella y la atacara, cosa que no sucedió pero de todas formas no bajo la guardia, una vez que ella salió fuera el siguió en su lugar y ningún movimiento que delatara sus verdaderas intenciones salto a la vista.

Hinata bajo inconscientemente sus hombros.

—Ahora quiero que me explique que hace aquí, luego se retirara de la mejor forma posible.

Naruto asintió secamente y se dirigió hacia su estudio nuevamente.

—Pregunte lo que guste bella dama.

Hinata se controló para no ruborizarse mirando hacia abajo pero casi le da un infarto al ver el miembro del hombre directamente frente a ella.

Desnudo…

¡Seguía desnudo!

¿Qué alguien le explicara que hacia ella en una situación tan bizarra como esa?

—¡Te traeré ropa! —gritó antes de correr a su habitación y tomar unos pantalones de chándal y la remera de su equipo de futbol favorito que había ganado en la radio.

…

Naruto observo con cuidado el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, cada vez se acostumbraba menos.

Llevaba más de tres mil años en esa situación. Invocándolo y luego apuñalándolo cuando no lo necesitaban. Los humanos eran demasiado egoístas.

Él mismo ya no podía ser considerado uno de ellos, la maldición lo convertía en un inmortal para la eternidad…

Intento apartar todo recuerdo acerca de ese hecho…

Esta vez no sería tan idiota, la mujer que lo había liberado era virgen, eso significaba que ese sería la última invocación y debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

La maldición era lo suficientemente clara para él, lo había recitado en su mente millones de veces en su encierro de cristal, con la esperanza de no olvidarlo… o no volverse loco con la soledad asfixiante.

"_Encerrado en cristal estarás, con sangre te liberaran y su esclavo obligado estas, la rosa que te encierra es de cristal y atado a ella por siempre jamás… más si una virgen te amara libre estarás"_

Los espíritus siempre se encargaban de que solo mujeres casadas o mujerzuelas lo liberaran, les encantaba jugar con él.

Pero habían fallado…

Esa mujer era virgen y su corazón no estaba ocupado por ningún hombre, lo que le facilitaba el trabajo. Y si llegara a tener un prometido simplemente lo mataría.

Enamorarla sería muy sencillo…

—Aquí tienes, póntelo. —ella había vuelto y le tendió unos pedazos de tela.

—¿Qué es esto?

Ella lo miro exasperada.

—Es ropa, debes ponértela.

—Yo me siento cómodo y con más libertad.

—Pues tu comodidad me importa un pepino, si no te vistes de una vez llamare a la policía, incluso puedo enseñarte varios de mis movimientos de karate o kun fu. Créeme, no quiero herirte.

Naruto inspecciono el cuerpo de la muchacha: era una cabeza y media más pequeña que él, sus bazos estaban cubiertos por una camisa tres o cuatro veces su talla y llevaba unos pantalones demasiado ajustados para la decencia. Aunque el no podría hablar de decencia, estaba como llego al mundo frente a ella.

Pero tenía una justificación muy buena, el necesitaba que ella se sintiera atraída y se enamorara irrevocablemente de él. Era su única opción para poder ser liberado.

Se divertiría un buen tiempo con esa mujer, luego se despediría de una manera que asegurar su amor eterno.

¡Y él volvería a ser libre!

—Te obedeceré y agradeceré tu generosidad pero tengo la sensación de que no entiendo cómo se utiliza esto, la última vez que salí todos llevaban unas extrañas faldas en la cintura.

—¿Faldas?

—Sí, lo llamaban _kilt_, era un pedazo de tela arrollado a la cintura.

—Escocia.

—No importa, cuando me vendieron a unos orientales también vi este tipo de ropa, aun así no llegue a utilizarlos.

Ella enrojeció al darse cuenta que él seguía desnudo.

—No me importan tus desvaríos quiero que te vistas y te vallas de mi casa para nunca volver. Si quieres yo llamare a la policía y diremos que te asaltaron, devuélveme al Kyubi de una vez. —la muchacha tenía una gran vena sobresaliendo de su cuello.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a ningún lado.

—Y yo te digo que te largues.

Tomó los pantalones y se los puso de mala manera. Con un gesto de irritación tomo la cintura para volver a sacárselo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡No te los quites!

—Esta prenda no me deja colgar correctamente.

Hinata ahogo un grito espantado.

—No acabas de decir lo que dijiste.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Pero Hinata había dejado de escucharlo, la simple palabra hizo que su torrente sanguíneo recorriera alocado por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Vete!

—No entiendo porque sigues con eso. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Hinata dio una patada al suelo enojada, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su infantil comportamiento.

— ¿Naruto cierto? —él asintió—. Puedes quedarte hoy, pero quiero que te quede claro que en cuanto la policía se entere que rompiste el Kyubi van a llevarte a la cárcel. Ese cristal costaba varios millones y Kiba no descansara hasta que usen la guillotina contigo.

— ¿Guillotina? —sonrío burlón—. No existe humano en el mundo que se compare con mi poder. Acepta que yo estaba encerrado en ese cristal.

—Estoy demasiado escéptica respecto a ese tema de la maldición y que supuestamente yo te convoque.

—Tu sangre me libero, pero el hecho de que tú seas virgen permitió que el cristal desapareciera, eso significa que solo si yo lo deseo volveré a convertirme a mi forma original.

— ¿Virgen?

¡Oh Dios! Hinata se echó para tras sentándose en una silla—. ¿Por qué me investigas de esa manera?

—Si no me crees rocía tu sangre con la punta de la rosa y clávalo en mi espalda.

— ¡Eres un demente! Si eres un masoquista te equivocaste conmigo.

—No qué significa eso de ser masoquista, pero lo que digo es cierto. Si no me crees hazlo, pero debes quitarlo en un minuto, si no lo haces ya no podrás invocarme hasta en una mes.

Aun cuando no creía nada de lo que salía de esa sensual boca, Hinata se pinchó en el dedo con la rosa y luego se lo clavo en la espalda.

El resultado fue inesperado.

En cuanto la punta rompió la musculosa piel, todo su cuerpo brilló con una luz enceguecedora.

El zorro estaba ahí, delante de ella.

Antes de que pudiera desmayarse quito la rosa de su espalda.

Y lo último que sintió fueron unos brazos sosteniéndola.

**Espero que te guste Andie (Tocaya) un poco tarde ya que tu cumpleaños fue el 14 de julio.**

**Tendrá tres capítulos, al principio solo sería un one-shot pero decidí que se vería mejor de esta manera.**

**Tiene cierto parecido con la novela Esclavo del Placer de Gena Showalter, pero solo la reacción de Hinata, el resto es completamente original.**

**Registrada en Safe Creative con los nombres de Andie y Marcos.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Esperare sus increíbles reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sinopsis: _Un hombre, una maldición, un cristal, una coleccionista y un romance inesperado._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Dedicado a una persona a quien considero una amiga, espero que piense lo mismo de mí.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Andie (GirlBender)!**

.

The Curse of Kyubi

.

Hinata exhalo desesperada al ver como aquel mastodonte tocaba todas y cada una de sus cosas sin ningún permiso, lo peor era que cualquier cosa se lo preguntaba a ella o directamente lo destruía como su precioso microondas del cual solo quedaban pedazos y un amasijo de partes conectadas por cables en el suelo de la cocina (regalo de Naruto a escuchar el bip que este producía al cerrarse)

—Estas delgadas tiras no funcionaran para tu cabello. —le había dicho mientras le mostraba una tanga que ella dejó sobre su cama en las mañanas olvidado.

Con el rostro inundado en vergüenza Hinata le había arrebatado el objeto personal y gritado que no era una cinta para el cabello.

Naruto solo mascullo algo que sonó a _mujeres problemáticas._

Tres días habían pasado y Hinata estaba segura que se recibiría de Santa en aquella cabaña… solo un santo aguantaría a Naruto por más de un minuto sin sufrir colapsos o incluso un ataque cardiaco.

El hombre era completamente diferente o a lo que pensara al principio cuando actuaba misterioso y seductor.

El embrujo solo duro un par de horas antes de que Naruto hubiera rezongado en busca de alimento y mujeres para supuestamente _distracción y entretenimiento._

_Entretenimiento mis huevos_, pensó. Ese pervertido de seguro solo pensaba en cosas nada santas.

Hinata aprovechaba que Naruto estaba descansando para trabajar con algunas reliquias que ese hombre de las cavernas podría destruir con solo mirar.

—Hinata, mate esa cosa que suena tan molesta. —dijo un Naruto con mirada orgullosa y altiva esperando, al parecer, que ella se arrodillara para rendirle culto.

— ¡¿A quién mataste?! —chilló desesperada. Naruto podría haber matado a cualquiera.

—Está en el salón, lo vencí. —exclamó sonriente.

Hinata corrió hasta la sala, tropezándose en el camino con una mesa.

—Auch… —gimió adolorida, odiaba cuando se golpeaba el pie, y mucho más cuando se trataba del dedito pequeño.

Naruto le señalo al teléfono rojo que se encontraba desperdigado por el suelo.

— ¿Q-qué hiciste? —pregunto horrorizada. Se arrodillo en el suelo intentando arreglarlo, pero el teléfono estaba completamente destruido y aunque ella reparaba objetos antiguos, esos circuitos y cables no eran para nada algo de lo que ella tuviera conocimiento.

Ese teléfono con forma de zapato fue un regalo de Ino, si su amiga se enteraba que lo había roto, estaba segura que el infierno se desataría y la Tercera Guerra Mundial explotaría.

— ¿Qué vas a regalarme por salvarte de esa cosa?

Hinata le lanzo una fría mirada que prometía un gran dolor y humillación, pero Naruto solo arqueo una ceja insolente.

—Tú no mereces nada, destruiste mi teléfono, monstruo.

Naruto cambió radicalmente el semblante antes de fruncir el ceño y retirarse de la habitación.

Hinata se levantó preocupada, pero no por el teléfono que seguía roto en medio de la sala, sino por el abrupto cambio de humor de Naruto al retirase.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó asustada al ver como este tomaba la rosa de cristal en sus manos…

—Tienes razón, soy peligroso… —siguió él—. Ese fue el motivo por el cual me encerraron…

—No, no, no tienes que hacerme caso. Es mi culpa por no haberte advertido acerca del teléfono. Deja esa cosa en el lugar donde lo encontraste.

—Pero tú dijiste que…

—¡Olvida lo que dije! A veces yo misma digo que soy una idiota.

Naruto se acercó sorpresivamente hasta tomarla de la cintura. Sus manos se posaron en su cintura y la mirada que este le dirigió basto para que cualquier protesta quedara callada.

—¿Q-qué?

—Eres especial Hinata…

—¡D-déjate de tonterías! —Hinata aprovecho un pequeño descuido antes de soltarse y caminar de prisa hacia la habitación.

—Buena elección, sería difícil tomarte en ese pequeño estudio. —menciono Naruto caminando tras ella.

—Vamos a comprarte ropa Naruto. —Aseguró Hinata separándose de su camino—. No habrá nada de tomamientos en esta casa.

Naruto la miró sin comprender antes de encogerse de hombros.

…

Aunque tal vez esa no hubiera sido una de sus mejores ideas en mucho tiempo. Naruto prácticamente estaba siendo violado por todas y cada una de las mujeres con la que se encontraban en el Centro Comercial.

Si bien, aquello fue solo una táctica para evitar caer en los brazos de su huésped, también era cierto que Naruto necesitaba ropa decente y no solo utilizar sus pantalones femeninos.

Aquellos deportivos se veían horrible puestos en él, pero a las mujeres de aquel lugar parecía no interesarles ese pequeño detalle.

—Necesitadas. —masculló.

—¿Dijiste algo Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, sin poner realmente atención, estaba enfrascado mirando todas las tiendas de comida que pasaban.

—¿Tienes hambre? —repitió la pregunta por sexta vez.

—No.

Misma respuesta.

—Mi primo dice que allí hay buena calidad y buenos precios. —señalo un local en particular que llamaba la atención por el enorme conejo rosado que entregaba volantes frente a las puertas.

Hinata arrastro a Naruto al lugar antes de que una mujer lo secuestrara como esclavo sexual.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —preguntó un hombre rubio, saliendo detrás de mostrador.

—Queremos ropa cómoda con la que pueda movilizarse sin complicaciones, como se dará cuenta es un hombre algo robusto, pero delgado así que necesitamos que sea resistente.

—Claro, claro. —acepto sin mirarla ni una vez.

Hinata termino de explicar al dependiente de lugar, pero este miraba fijamente a Naruto al tiempo que se relamía su labio inferior.

Estaba totalmente encantado con Naruto.

Hinata no podía culparlo, incluso ella se había tomado el tiempo de observarlo detenidamente. Hombres como ese espécimen estaban en peligro de extinción, el hombre merecía disfrutar de él, antes de llevarse la decepción da saber que Naruto no era gay.

Apostaba que era mucho más heterosexual que el machista de Kiba.

Con toda esa sensualidad emanando de su cuerpo, era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo.

La sangre se agolpo en sus mejillas luego de pensar en eso.

Meneo la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento que no sea buscar una ropa adecuada para ese hombre frente a ella.

—Necesito vestimenta. —habló Naruto con voz imponente.

—Yo te daría lo que quieras primor. —contestó con voz melosa el dependiente. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Deidara.

Naruto no noto como el hombre miraba sin disimulo su trasero. Hinata contuvo una risa.

—Tal vez algunas camisas. —el hombre agitó las manos en su dirección.

—Enseguida. —dio media vuelta. — ¡Tobi! —gritó.

Un muchacho flacucho con la misma ropa que Deidara se presentó frente a ellos. Los auriculares puestos y la mirada desinteresada de cualquier joven.

—¿Qué?

Deidara señaló a Naruto.

—Quiero que traigas la nueva colección de camisas que están atrás.

Tobi frunció el ceño. —Pensé que las sacaríamos en una semana.

—Tú has lo que te digo y tráemelas. —Le lanzó una mirada de molestia—. Le quedaran geniales a él. —Perdido en la masculinidad de Naruto Deidara

—Uh, no hace falta que sean de colección, sinceramente cuanta más baratas mejor. —realmente ella no tenía tanto dinero como para gastarlo en camisas de colección y esas cosas. Dudaba seriamente que pudiera utilizar el cheque de Kiba cuando este se diera cuenta de que había invocado al Kyuby y su figura de cristal desaparecido.

—No te preocupes. Te hare un descuento. —pero Deidara no estaba hablándole a ella, sino que miraba a Naruto como una adolescente mira a su cantante favorito.

—Gracias. —dijo ella, pero la mirada de _¿Sigues aquí?_ Que le lanzó Deidara le hizo darse cuenta que su presencia no era muy apreciada en ese momento.

—Ven cariño, te mostrare todo el lugar. —Deidara se prendió del brazo de Naruto.

Realmente Naruto no notaba que Deidara intentaba seducirlo, incluso dudaba que supiera algo al respecto y ella como buena persona que era NO le advertiría al respecto.

—No me gusta que me toques. —declaró Naruto, sacudiendo su brazo y mirándole realmente extrañado.

—Tranquilo bombón, estoy soltero.

Naruto se separó del hombre antes de acercarse a ella.

Deidara les mostro una gran cantidad de ropa para hombres, pero prefería, según sus propias palabras que Naruto utilizara ropas que marcaran cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Hinata le rebatió que no era necesario…

… quien sufriría las consecuencias de ese tipo de ropa sería ella. Suficiente con saber que ese hombre prefería la desnudez para que ahora quisieran que utilizara esa ropa provocativa.

—Tobi, lleva esto al probador real.

Hinata arqueó una ceja al escucharlo.

—Si me permites, te ayudare a vestirte. —Deidara le dirigió a Naruto un coqueto guiño.

Deidara volvió a intentar tomar del brazo a Naruto, pero aparto esas manos de un manotazo.

—Gracias, pero no gracias.

—Deidara-sempai, lo llaman al teléfono, es el jefe. —Tobi apareció como un ángel caído del cielo para Naruto quien comenzaba a asustarse con la actitud de aquel hombre.

Deidara chasqueo la lengua fastidiado y se fue, no sin antes embeberse de la figura del rubio.

Tobi se encogió de hombros y le señalo una puerta cerca de los probadores.

Hinata le sonrió cálidamente a lo que el muchacho se ruborizo.

Naruto gruño y sin que se diera cuenta la metió con él en la habitación.

Sin ninguna explicación de por medio y con un movimiento sexy, de esos que solo los stripers de la despedida de soltera de Ino podían hacer se despojó de la prenda superior.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —jadeo Hinata al ver que el pantalón seguía el mismo destino que la remera.

—Me estoy quitando la ropa. —observo él con inocencia.

—Eso puedo verlo perfectamente, mi pregunta es por qué lo estás haciendo.

—Querías que me probara esa ropa. —señalo la pila de camisas y jeans sobre el sofá.

—Sí, pero hazlo en cuanto yo salga.

—No. Prefiero que tú te quedes a mirar. —alego con la sonrisa de un niño pequeño.

—Pues yo no quiero. —Con la respiración algo agitada, Hinata coloco una mano sobre el corazón—. Lo juro.

—No creo que sea lo que en verdad quieras.

Naruto se acercó a ella como un depredador se acerca a una presa, incluso sus ojos estaban hambrientos y flameantes.

—Pueden abrir la puerta en cualquier momento. —susurro nerviosa.

—No me importa quien se atreva.

Hinata necesitaba huir de allí antes de que decidiera rendirse a esos juegos extraños de Naruto.

—Vamos Hinata…

Naruto acaricio la mejilla de Hinata y levantó su rostro hasta estar en la misma altura que la de él. Su respiración irregular aumento y el pulso se disparó, mientras algo apretujaba su estómago…

Naruto beso suavemente su nariz. Cerró los ojos en un suspiro.

Sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina y tuvo que sostenerse por los hombros de Naruto, este deslizo una mano alrededor de su cintura asegurándola fuertemente.

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos suavemente y…

Unos fuertes golpes retumbaron en la puerta.

—Lo siento, pero no pueden ingresar dos personas a la vez en un vestidor. —se escuchó la chillona voz del dependiente golpear la puerta.

Hinata se separó de Naruto y salió de la habitación.

No podía mirar al dependiente quien la miraba con una sonrisa cómplice, como diciendo _¿A qué es delicioso?_

Huyo de su mirada y espero a que Naruto saliera con la mitad de la ropa asegurando que esa le quedaba mejor que las demás.

Pagó con las manos temblorosas toda la ropa que le compraría a Naruto quien solo miraba desde la puerta de la tienda.

Antes de salir, Deidara le lanzó un beso nada discreto a Naruto, las personas que estaban en la tienda lo miraron entre curiosos a divertidos al ver la mueca del rubio ante semejante acto de osadía.

El camino a casa fue sumamente silencioso, no se atrevía a decir nada y juzgando por la mirada de Naruto nadie iba a hablar en ese momento.

Una vez que volvieron a la cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

—Ese hombre me quería… ¡como amante!

Como si fuera un acuerdo tácito ambos ignoraron el episodio dentro de los vestidores.

Hinata se encogió de hombros divertida—

—Lo sé. —aseguro con una pequeña risa.

— ¡Lo sabes! Lo sabias y no me dijiste nada. —Naruto movió los brazos frenéticamente. —Ese hombre me deseaba.

—Creo que todavía te desea, incluso me dio su número para ti.

Naruto hizo un gesto de repulsión.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Ahora es aceptable que a un hombre le guste otros hombres.

Naruto la tomo de la cintura y se apretó contra ella. —Te aseguro por mi honor que me gustan la mujeres, demasiado en realidad…

La puerta de la casa comenzó a sonar, con bastante insistencia. Hinata se preparó para una gran cantidad de groserías que murieron en su boca al ver a la persona que se encontraba afuera de la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Kiba…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Aquí el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les guste el capítulo, En especial a **GirlBender **pues es un fic dedicado a ella

No sé si soy solo yo, pero no me deja subir los capítulos tan rápido como antes ¬¬

Espero sus reviews! Me motivan muchísimo, en especial ahora que estoy llena de trabajos y no tengo mucho tiempo.

Besos con sabor a nutella.


End file.
